1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to volume control in mobile platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to the reduction of mobile platform speaker volume in response to the detection of limited power delivery conditions in mobile platform batteries.
2. Discussion
Mobile platform batteries can be subjected to high load conditions due to the operation of system components such as CPUs (central processing units), modems, and IHF (integrated hands free) speakers. When the battery of a mobile platform is in a low voltage state, high load conditions may cause the battery to drop below its minimum operating voltage. A high battery voltage under high load conditions may also cause the battery to exceed its maximum current capability. Indeed, a continued discharge of the battery under such conditions could lead to a system shutdown and/or poor user experience.